Of Gems and Justice
by Dalek Prime
Summary: The Gem Home-World has been taken over by a great evil and now it's headed for Earth. Now the Crystal Gems and the Justice League must unite to stop a seemingly unstoppable threat to the planet, but will Crystal Gems decided to help the planet they once betrayed or will the Earth suffer the consequences?
1. The Signal

A/N: I don't own Steven Universe or Justice League

* * *

Chapter One: The Signal

As the sun began to rise over the western side of the Earth below the Watchtower, J'onn J'onzz could feel something was amiss with the universe. It was not one of his Martian abilities that were telling him this, but rather what Clark would refer to as a 'gut feeling' was what was making him feel uneasy at the moment. Perhaps it was some force trying to tell him that a great evil was headed to the little blue planet, maybe this feeling was a way of foretelling his death.

Or maybe it was the fact that Guy Gardner was reporting in today.

"Hiya greeny!" the Green Lantern greeted in a tone that was trying not to be snide but failing miserably altogether "Anything exciting going on in the world today?"

"Nothing that would require your attention at the moment Gardner" the alien replied as he pulled up the Watchtower's view screen "Superman, Wonder Woman and Aquaman are finishing up clean up and relief efforts in Japan after the earthquake. Flash has just returned from saving the Prime Minister of Britain from Grodd and Batman arrived for duty three hours before you did"

"Really? That's all?" Guy asked, clearly bored by what he heard "Sheesh if I knew it was gonna be this boring I'd have gone with Jordan to Braxas to shut down that Manhunter factory"

"Then leave" a voice said in harsh tone

The two heroes turned to see none other then the Dark Knight himself step into the room with his regular scowl across his face. Alongside him was The Flash, who had just changed into his spare costume after his first was ripped to shreds in his fight against the super-powered ape.

"Nice to see you to Bats" Guy replied in an icy tone "And look, you brought Quicksilver with you"

"Very funny Guy" Wally answered with a fake laugh "Lets see if you keep laughing after a shove that ring up your-"

"That's enough" a new voice said in strong yet calm tone of voice

The next group of heroes that arrived where Superman, Aquaman and Wonder Woman, who upon seeing Guy quickly facepalmed in annoyance.

"Tell me that's not who I think it is" Diana asked her fellow heroes

"I'm afraid it is sweet-cheeks" Guy said with a grin "When Jordan's away, Guy comes to play!"

"Is it to late to try and contact John or Kyle?" the scarlet speedster questioned his Martian friend

"I'm afraid they are off-world as well" J'onn replied with a sigh "Like or not, we're stuck with him"

"Alright everyone lets get our daily meeting out of the way and then see what the rest of the day holds" Superman informed the rest of the League

"Awe and now I have to go to a meeting?" Guy whined "How can this get any worse?"

As everyone started walking toward the meeting room, a blur of red and yellow zipped by Gardner, at first Guy thought Wally just wanted to get to the meeting room first, but when he went to take a step forward, he tripped over his own pants which had been pulled down by the speedster. Suddenly the super-fast hero ran up to the downed Lantern.

"You didn't see that coming?" he asked in a fake European accent before zipping back to the meeting room

Yep, it was going to be one of those days for Guy.

* * *

It had been an interesting few weeks for Steven Universe.

In the past few weeks, the Crystal Gems had gotten some new recruits. The new members were in fact Lapis, Jasper and Peridot, better known to the people of beach city as the trio of aliens who nearly destroyed their town. The once wicked Gems road to reforming started when Peridot first arrived at the temple, seeking shelter from the world she was now forced to live on. Of course the Gems where not all that kind to the invader from Home-World and attempted to kill her on the spot, however the young half-Gem convinced his guardians to spare her life. After nearly four-hours of debating with them, the Gems put Peridot under Steven's supervision and was allowed to stay with them with certain restrictions put on her during her stay.

In that time another development occurred, one day while Steven and Connie where off reenacting one of the scenes from their favorite book series when they found the pair had washed up back on the beach and had retreated back into their gems in order to heal. The children brought them back to the beach house, which upon seeing the shining rocks Steven's guardians once again tried to destroy the Home-World Gem and once more the boy had to keep them from killing them. Once Jasper and Lapis had fully healed, they revealed to Steven that they heard him defended them from their destruction and became indebted to him for his bravery.

Since then, both the Crystal and Home-World Gems had formed an uneasy alliance for Steven's sake. While they where forbidden from entering the temple, the trio of former invaders where allowed into the beach house and were given a makeshift home within the wreckage of their ship and on occasion where allowed to accompany their former adversaries on missions.

Peridot was mostly found fiddling about in the ship, trying to restore what power she could to the destroyed vessel. While the light green Gem mostly kept to herself, she did occasionally play with Steven and whenever she needed a science partner, Pearl was the first in line to be asked for help, however she still liked her privacy and usual stayed in her makeshift lab and worked in silence until someone (mostly Amethyst) would break her things to annoy her.

Lapis was more sociable of the three new Gems. She was often seen playing with Steven and Connie the most out of the three newcomers and while she still held some animosity toward the ones who left in trapped in the mirror, she still made an effort to at least talk with them and them with her, hoping to mend the pain they had caused her for so long.

And then there was Jasper…

Even though she swore that she would on her best behavior while her time on earth, the hulking warrior was still a loose cannon around the team. She would usually keep her distance from the others, even during a mission she would speed off ahead or fall behind as a way of avoiding contact with the others and during battle she would erupt into a frenzy of violence. When they weren't on a mission however, Jasper stalked the forests just outside the city and spent her time training day in and day out, with only Steven as her sometimes spectator.

Today however, Jasper was roped into watching the season finale of some show the boy and his little friend were obsessed with and found herself alongside Lapis and Peridot watching some doctor profess his love to a dying patient.

"This is completely idiotic!" the warrior Gem said with disgust "Why would anyone proclaim their love to dying human? It's not like their going to be around for much longer"

"Don't ruin this for me!" Connie replied harshly "I've waited three seasons to see these two get together, so don't bash my ship!"

"Your ship?" Jasper said in a confused tone "why do you need a ship for a people in relationships? Do they go into space when they get together?"

"I believe it is a term used by humans to refer to their favorite pairings in fictional work" Peridot explained

The young girl then gave the pair of Gems a quick shush before turning her attention back to her show. Suddenly the entire television screen became static, which of course upset the two children.

"No! Not now! We don't know if Anna said yes!" Steven cried out in fear before looking over to Peridot "Isn't there anything you can do?!"

"I may be able to rewire-"she attempted to say

"Look!" Lapis nearly shouted as she pointed at the screen

The group watched in shock as the static began to fade away to reveal the image of what looked like a Gem.

"Garnet! Pearl! Amethyst! You gotta get in here!" Steven called out as he kept his eyes locked on the screen

In an instant, the Crystal Gems quickly emerged from the temple upon hearing the boy's cry distress. Before they could say a word they saw the reason behind his call for them. It was at that time that the image of the Gem came into full view. She was black with red cracked lines all along her body wore a short-cut dress that went down to her thighs with a open space on her scalp were fire rose from making hair for the alien. From what Steven and the others could see, the background of the Gem was in complete chaos and the sounds of other Gems shouting for help and some letting out their final screams could be heard.

"This is Pyrite with an emergency universal broadcast to all Gem-controlled worlds and outposts!" the Gem now known as Pyrite said in a panic "Home-World is under attack! I repeat Home-World is under attack! Exactly seven hours ago, a highly advanced Coluan ship launched an attack on our planet and is assimilating Gems! The Diamonds have managed to escape off-world, but we can't hold out forever! Please send reinforcements!

Just then, an explosion could be heard off-screen and the sound of laser fire followed next. Pyrite let out a horrified scream that chilled everyone including Jasper to their very core before the screen went back to static and then back to its original programming; however neither Steven nor Connie wanted to continue watching their show after what they had just witnessed.

"What…what was that?" Steven asked, still shocked by the message

"It was a distress call...from Home-World…" Lapis Lazuli explained slowly, still shaken bay the message herself

"I…I can't believe it…" Pearl spoke up "Who could attack the Home-World like that?"

"I don't know, but if they used the universal broadcast system, then we weren't the only ones who saw that" Peridot answered

* * *

Peridot was correct on that assessment.

Just as their meeting was about to begin, The League's computer screen suddenly activated by themselves and played the message that was seen from the most crowded cities to the most isolated places on the planet below the Watchtower. Even though he had little knowledge of the beings he had just seen, the Man of Steel knew exactly who was behind the assault on their world.

"Brainiac..." Clark gritted though his teeth, clenching his fist tightly as he did

"By Hera, they we're terrified!" Diana said in shock "We must do something to help them!"

"I wouldn't jump to that conclusion just yet if you knew who those bozos where" Guy cut in "If I'm right, that was a Gem and from what I know from the Green Lantern records on Oa, their bad news"

The ginger-haired hero then used his ring to create small constructs an armada of Gem warships.

"For thousands of years, these guys have been conquering plants and harvesting their energy to create more of their kind" he continued as he created a small planet for the warships to attack "The Green Lantern Corps tussled with them a few times in the past before a cease-fire was made between them"

"Krypton also fell under attack by the Gems as well" Superman mentioned "The Fortress's records say that the Gems attacked the planet ten years before it's destruction, but they where stopped by Zod and my farther"

"My people also stopped an invasion from the Gems as well" Martian Manhunter said "Long before I was born, they came to harvest our world, but we fought them back and they instead chose an easier target"

"Which was?" Wally inquired, despite having a feeling that he already knew the answer

"Earth" Batman suddenly answered "And I think their still here"

Bruce then pulled up an image of the planet's very ocean rising out into its atmosphere.

"Several months ago, someone or something was pulling the entire ocean out into space" he began "We we're to busy with stopping invasion from Darkseid that we couldn't respond to it and it ended just as they invasion was stopped, so we assumed it was just a side-effect of what was going on at the time"

"But then just three days ago satellite imaging found this" Aquaman mentioned as he switched to another image

What was now shown to the rest of the League was what appeared to be a hand-shaped ship that had crashed into what looked like a large hillside just outside of a town.

"It's one of their ships alright" Green Lantern said, completely stunned by the sight of it "How did it get past us?"

"And why hasn't someone like Luthor or Waller jumped on this?" Flash added on

"It must have some kind cloaking flied around it" the detective surmised "As for why hasn't anyone reported this yet, we don't know"

"Could the Gems be still there?" Wonder Woman questioned "It would seem unlikely they would stay with their ship"

"I'm more concerned for the town" Aquaman mentioned "For all we know, the Gems that where onboard that ship may have either killed or ensavled them all and kept them from getting help from the outside world"

"In any case, I want to have a word with these people" Superman said "I want to know why Brainiac is targeting their people"

"And what if they don't wanna chat with us?" Guy asked

"Then we make them" the Kryptonian answered

* * *

Meanwhile back with the Gems, a debate was taking place on what to do with this new information and from the way it was going, the warrior Gem was losing the argument.

"What do you mean no?!" Jasper shouted in rage "You heard the message, it said they needed help!"

"In case you've forgotten Jasper, we no longer serve the Home-World" Pearl replied sharply

"It's not our concern" Garnet added on

"Well it's our concern!" she shot back as she motioned over to Lapis and Peridot "Right?"

The two other Home-World Gems looked down in defeat, not wanting to answer her.

"Right?!" she repeated harshly, making the other two jump

"...I want to help our people to Jasper, but we had no way of getting off this planet" Peridot sadly elaborated "Besides, even if we did the three of us would only stand at 1.4% chance of success over whatever is attacking our home"

"And the Home-World is so…different it just doesn't feel right to me anymore" Lapis said, not wanting to look Jasper in the eye as she did

With a enraged snarl, the orange skinned warrior smashed the coffee table, making the crystal Gems summon their weapons in response in case she was about to go really off the deep end.

"Cowards and Traitors! Everyone one of you!" she snarled as she began to stomp toward the door "I'm going to find a way off this rock and back to Home-World one way or another!"

As she stormed out of the house, Steven quickly got up and followed her outside, wanting to help her in any way he could.

"Jasper, wait up!" he called out to her with Connie following him as well

Garnet and the others feared what Jasper might do to the boy in her current state and attempted to keep him away from her.

"Steven!" the Crystal Gems shouted as they followed him out along with Lapis and Peridot

Steven and the others followed Jasper outside where they found her standing on the beach with her head pointed upwards at the sky above. At first they where confused by this, until they say what the warrior Gem as looking at.

"Pardon me" Superman said cooly as he and the rest of the Justice League floated above them (with Batman and Aquaman standing on a platform construct from Green Lantern) "But my friends and I have some questions for you"


	2. First Meetings

A/N: I don't own Steven Universe or Justice League

* * *

Chapter Two: First Meetings

There was silence between the two groups for what seemed like forever. Neither team knew what exactly to think of the other right off the bat and mentally prepared for whatever was to come night. On one side where the Gems, who were weary of these brightly colored strangers and prepared for a fight at a moments notice, where as the Justice League, wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery, but still readied themselves for anything. While the adults where having a standoff with one another, the children on the other hand where in total awe of the heroes who had just arrived.

"Oh my gosh…" Connie gasped "Steven, do you know who these guys are?"

"I have no idea" he replied while he looked on at the newcomers "But I like their costumes"

"That's The Justice League!" she nearly shouted in joy "Their Earth's greatest superheroes! Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman and…I think that's the Green Lantern, but I thought he wore a mask and had a cooler costume"

"Hey!" the emerald knight shot back in anger, which made The Flash snicker

"Why are they all dressed in those bright garments?" Pearl questioned "It's all rather ridiculous if you ask me"

"Says the Gem in the who fights in a tutu" Amethyst deadpanned, which made the taller Gem shut her mouth

"This planet never ceases to amaze me" Jasper said to no one in particular "a Kyrptonian, a Martian and a human Green Lantern—all on one team. This should be fun"

"This is indeed quit interesting" Peridot added on "the records say that Krypton was destroyed and the Martian race was wiped out by a plague. I am curious as to how they survived"

"How about we ask 'em?" the Orange skinned warrior asked with a grin as she cracked in knuckles "the fun way!"

"No. we will not attack unless provoked" Garnet informed the other Gems, making Jasper grimace "But if they try anything, take them down. Hard"

Meanwhile on the end of the spectrum, the JLA where conversing among themselves on the current situation as well. While they had no intention of engaging the Gems when they arrive, the group of heroes did take into account their species past sins and where ready to defended themselves if they made an hostile moves against them.

"We're not gonna have one of those clichéd 'let's fight and not talk it out moments' are we?" Flash asked Superman in low voice to keep the polymorphic aliens from hearing him

"Not unless we have to Flash" the alien replied "And I intend to make sure this plays out as peacefully as possible"

The Man of Steel then approached the Gems, who where still unsure what to think of this group on a whole and held out his hand in a friendly gesture with a warm and greeting smile.

"Hello there" he began in welcoming tone "I think we may have startled you with our entrance. I'm Superman and my team and I mean you no harm"

"What's he doing?" Pearl asked, confused by this

"I believe he trying to open up negotiations of our surrender" Peridot concluded

"I don't think that's it" Steven corrected "I think he wants to be friends"

"Friends? Bah!" Jasper spat in disgust "I say we rush their leader while we have the chance and kill him fast!"

"Oooh! I like that idea, lets do that!" Amethyst agreed

"What? Are you crazy?!" Connie said in shock "That's Superman! You don't just attack Superman!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's freaking Superman! That's Why!"

While the girls were more or less arguing among themselves on what to do, Steven walked up to the champion of justice and shook his hand, taking everyone by surprise on both sides.

"Hi! I'm Steven!" the boy happily greeted while shaking the alien's hand "I'm sorry about the other Gems not coming to up you, they get a bit nervous around anybody new. Let me introduce you to them: there's Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. Oh! There's also Connie, but she's not a Gem, just my best friend"

"Steven!" Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst cried out in a panic as they ran up to him

"It's ok guys, we're all good here" the half-assured them

"Steven's right ma'am, as I said before my team and I mean you no harm" Superman reaffirmed "We received a message that was meant for you and traced its intended signal to your home. We just want to ask you a few questions as to why Brainiac is attacking your world"

"Brainiac?!" Lapis nearly exclaimed in horror "He's the one attacking Home-World?!"

"You know him?" the man of tomorrow inquired

"We know _of_ him" Peridot corrected, still surprised by hearing his name "We always knew he was threat and had counter-measures prepared in such an event, but he was never was strong enough to launch a direct attack on Home-World before"

"Wait, whose Brainiac? Is he like some alien cereal brand or something?" Steven asked

"He's an alien who's obsessed with collecting knowledge throughout the universe; no matter the cost" Superman explained "The League and I've fought him several times the past"

"But why would Brainiac attack Home-World in the first place?" Pearl inquired "And why would he even assimilate Gems?"

"You mean you don't know either?" the Kryptonian asked

"We haven't had contact with our kind for a long time" Garnet explained before looking over to the trio from Home-World "Except them of course"

"And we have no clue as well" Peridot finished

While they spoke, the rest of the League approached the group, seeing that the situation had as the Man of Steel had wanted it to, making Connie nearly faint upon seeing the Princess of the Amazons up close.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm actuality I'm standing right in front of Wonder Woman!" she exclaimed in total joy, making the warrior princess smile warmly back at her

"Why can't anyone get that excited when they see me?" Guy whispered to Wally

"People do get excited to see Green Lantern" the speedster whispered back "Just not you"

The Emerald Knight scowled at that remark and kept quit while the rest of team spoke with the Gems. As they talked with the alien warriors, Peridot suddenly froze like a statue as her eyes widen in fear at a sudden realization she had.

"Is something wrong Peridot?" Lapis asked, getting everyone's attention as well

"I just had a rather chilling thought" she began "Before we came to Earth; I left a record of our position and the probable location to the temple in the Gem database"

"So when Brainiac took control of the Home-World, he must of gone through the entire database" Garnet put together aloud "Then that means…oh no"

"What? What does it mean?!" Connie demanded

"He knows we're here!" Pearl cried out in horror

Just then, a loud _Boom!_ was heard from the sky above, making the two teams look up to see what appeared to be seven meteors falling toward Beach City at an alarming rate, causing small explosions upon impact-save for one that fell into the ocean which made a great splash when it hit the water. One struck the lighthouse on the edge of town. Another crashed into a doughnut shop while another landed directly in front of city hall. Another hit the arcade just as another one landed in front of a carwash just as the sixth invader smashed into a pizza shop while the seventh hit Funland. The Man of Tomorrow managed to see were the invaders had landed thanks to his enhanced vision and made a quick decision to divide and conquer.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say those aren't falling stars" Guy said as he powered up his ring, ready for the upcoming fight

"We don't know the lay of the city nor do we know how to fight these things, so we'll have to pair up" Superman ordered "Garnet and I will take the one at city hall. Batman you go with Pearl and head for the one that crashed in the doughnut shop. Manhunter you're with Peridot; you two take out the one hit the lighthouse. Lantern is with Amethyst, I want you two to get to the amusement park. Jasper and Wonder Woman will deal with the one at the pizza shop and Lapis and Aquaman will handle the one that landed at sea"

"Hey who died and made you the boss?" Jasper growled

"Just do what he says" Garnet calmly commanded

"So I guess I'm taking the one at the car wash alone then?" The Flash questioned

"No, Steven can go with you" the leader of the Crystal Gems insisted

"This is to dangerous for a child" Wonder Woman said

"Hey I'm a Crystal Gem to!" Steven defended as he showed the League his mother's Gem "And Beach City is my home! I'm not going to abandon it!"

"And besides, don't most of you have kid sidekicks anyway?" Connie added on, making the members of the League feel a bit guilty for sounding hypocritical

"Alright, he can come, but the second it gets too much for him, I want you to pull him out of there" Superman informed the speedster

"Uh guys, can we hurry this up maybe?" Gardner asked in a hurried as the sounds of explosions and screams came from Beach City "We do have some alien asses to whoop here!"

Not another word was spoken as the teams paired up and headed off to face off with invading Gems, not knowing the danger they were about to face.

* * *

Far off in the vastness of space itself, a once lone ship that struck fear in the hearts of thousands of alien races now surrounded itself with an armada of now assimilated Gem warships, ready to tear the galaxy asunder upon their masters command a swift and furious wrath. Within the spacecraft the Coluan known as Brainiac laid cocooned in his cell, patched into his ship, his drones and every Gem that was under his control. However, he was not alone.

"Is it done?" the voice demanded sharply

"Yes" Brainiac acknowledged in almost a trace-like state "the Gems on Earth have been located. They will be assimilated shortly"

"Excellent" the voice in now a calmly dark tone as a toothy smile spread across his lips "With both you and these Gems at my command, the universe will either serve me or die by my hand!"


End file.
